


Bechdel Test [podfic]

by hardboiledbaby



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology V, Gen, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 11:01:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3408104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hardboiledbaby/pseuds/hardboiledbaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Starsky and Hutch weren't the only detectives in the Bay City Police Department.</p>
<p>Podfic of Verlaine's "Bechdel Test" drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bechdel Test [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Bechdel Test](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/99674) by Verlaine. 



> Recorded as part of the [Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology V](http://halfamoon.livejournal.com/326428.html). My appreciation and thanks to [Verlaine](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Verlaine) for writing the awesome and giving me the permission to record it ♥ ♥ ♥

MP3 | 1.6 MB | 0:01:41 

Stream or download at [**Box.com**](https://app.box.com/s/2jnn87wbf5zgd577pa2pjc2c1ckd6wjv) or at [Paraka Productions](http://podfidic.parakaproductions.com/ALPA%20V%20Numbered/35%20%5bStarsky%20and%20Hutch%5d%20Bechdel%20Test.mp3)  


Also hosted at [the Audiofic Archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/bechdel-test)

[ ](http://halfamoon.livejournal.com/326428.html)

_cover art by[bessyboo](http://archiveofourown.org/users/bessyboo)_

Links to the complete anthology in podbook or zip files can be found at this [halfamoon](http://halfamoon.livejournal.com/326428.html) post.


End file.
